Christopher Abeyta
Abeyta christopher2.jpg|Christopher Abeyta Christopher Abeyta Age Progession 30.jpg|Age Progression of what Christopher may look like at the age of 32 Real Name: Christopher Enoch Abeyta Nicknames: No Known Nicknames Location: Colorado Springs, Colorado Date: July 15, 1986 Bio Occupation: Minor Date of Birth: November 28, 1985 Height: 2'2" Weight: 25 lbs. Marital Status: Single Characteristics: Caucasian male. Blond hair, blue eyes. He is of Swedish, German, and Spanish descent. His family believes his hair may now be brown and that he is of average height for his age. If Christopher is still alive today, he would now be 33. Case Details: Seven-month-old Christopher Abeyta was abducted from his parents' home in Colorado Springs on the morning of July 15, 1986. They had put him to bed around midnight and found his crib empty early the next morning. Their garage door opener was missing and a basement window was open. Suspects: Christopher's family members were considered initial suspects. His parents were having marital problems on the night of his disappearance. They had previously separated but were reconciling. His mother failed two polygraphs. However, they have maintained their innocence. His family suspects that his abductor was a woman who had an affair with his father. She allegedly had a history of break-ins. However, the police have not named her a suspect. Extra Notes: This case originally ran on the January 25, 1989 episode, along with Marlene Santana and Carlina White. Results: Unsolved. Sadly, Christopher's mother, Bernice Abeyta, passed away in 2017 without finding out what happened to him. On October 18th, 2018, KKTV11, a CBS-affiliate news station in Colorado Springs, Colorado provided an update on the case. A news anchor for the station interviewed a man named Chris whose name was withheld for privacy and who believes he could possibly be the missing Christopher Abeyta. KKTV11 also mentions that "in the last 2 months three people, including the man we interviewed, have come forward believing they are Christopher Abeyta." In February of 2019, it was announced that Christopher's DNA did not match any of them. Links: * "Find Christopher" Website * Christopher's NCMEC missing poster * Christopher Abeyta on the Charley Project * Missing Christopher Abeyta Facebook Page * Search to continue for kidnapped baby * No new signs of abducted boy * Quail Lake reveals no clues to missing infant * Empathy draws parents to Abeyta's fund-raiser * The Disappearance of Christopher * Mother to continue search for baby on his 2nd birthday * Christopher Abeyta - Searching and hoping * Parents watched by police feared for son — because of Abeyta case * Looking for justice for Christopher * Dying Mom Makes Final Plea for Information on Son Taken From Crib 30 Years Ago * Mother who spent 31 years searching for missing Colorado Springs son dies without answers * Man claims to be baby who vanished 32 years ago * DNA results for people who thought they were Christopher Abeyta announced * DNA tests rule out three men as missing Colorado Springs child Christopher Abeyta * Family of Baby Stolen From Crib Has Spent 33 Years Searching: ‘You Don’t Just Stop Looking’ ---- Category:Colorado Category:1986 Category:Disappearances Category:Abduction Category:Unsolved